Luke Stark
Lucas "Luke" Stark is the hero of Rock Chick Revenge and second-in-command at Nightingale Investigations. He drives a black Porshe and several motorcycles (Triumph) and is 33 at the start of the book. Relationships *Significant Other: Ava Barlow *Children: Gracie Stark and Maisie Stark *Mother: Josie Stark Description : He's described as tall and lean, with dark hair and dark eyes that, after closer inspection, are blue (indigo). He's got a moustache and thick hair, and tends to be on the serious side most of the time. : By the stories Ava tells about their childhood, it's clear that he did not have a good relationship with his father and that was one of the main reasons that made him leave his house as soon as he finished high school. It's also shown through this stories that he cares a lot about Ava and his mother, but doesn't care mucho for Ava's sisters or family. Later on he reveals he didn't take on lightly the way Ava's father walked away on her and her family, and that the only thing his father and him agreed on was that whoever ended up with Ava would be lucky to have her... and unlucky all the same, because he'd have to deal with her family. : It's also revealed that he likes Harley Davidson, but prefers Triumph, and he's very into public displays of affection with Ava as it's shown in various instances of Rock Chick Revenge and during the lockdown at Daisy's during Rock Chick Reckoning. : : In the books: : "this guy was tall but lean, wearing black cargo pants, a black, skintight t-shirt and black boots. He had black hair, cut close and the absolute best facial hair I’d ever seen on a guy in my life. A thick, black mustache that grew across his lip and down the sides of his mouth, shaved clean and precise. He looked like Harley Man morphed with Just Plain Hot Man." - Ashley, Kristen (2011-03-04). Rock Chick Redemption (Kindle Locations 5513-5515). : "He had black hair and on first glance, black eyes though, his eyes were really a dark, dark indigo and totally yum." ''- Ashley, Kristen (2011-04-24). Rock Chick Revenge (Kindle Locations 95-96). '' : "Tall (at least four inches taller than me and I was five foot eight), lean and built, wearing a skintight black t-shirt, black cargo pants and black boots. His thick hair was clipped short to his head, not a buzz cut, but short. The beard was gone and in its place was the baddest-ass mustache I’d ever seen; thick and black across his lip and trimmed neat down the sides of his mouth." ''- Ashley, Kristen (2011-04-24). Rock Chick Revenge (Kindle Locations 245-247).'' Books His courtship of Ava is chronicled in Rock Chick Revenge. He also appears in: *Rock Chick Redemption *Rock Chick Renegade *Rock Chick Reckoning *Rock Chick Regret *Rock Chick Revolution *Mystery Man *Law Man * The Promise Category:Characters Category:Nightingale Investigations Category:Alpha Badass Category:Rock Chick Series Category:Military Category:Romantic Leads